


three

by sweet_potatoq



Series: forest child [3]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Different Perspective, M/M, Ram's Point of View, descendant of pan greek god of nature! king, dryad! ram, guess we'll find out later hehe, hahah, i am big brain, like REALLY big, whats pan and ram's relationship??, wolves! phu and tang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: ram takes care of king, but some things reveal themselves.
Relationships: Ram/King
Series: forest child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	three

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: He Is Not Him.
> 
> hi im back again for part 3!! i know so fast right?? well i was feeling super inspired so i thought, well why the fuck not? so here you go!! i hope you like it hehe

Ram was walking King towards his tiny camp in an open field, slowly but surely. He pondered over the injured man, thinking he was so familiar. King was so alike to  _ him _ . From their appearance to their voice; It was uncanny. He suddenly felt as if he was thrown back to the past when things were still happy. But he knew deep inside that it wasn’t. 

When they arrived at Ram’s camp, King made a confused noise. “Where are we? Why’d you take me here? Are you  _ kidnapping  _ me?” He cried out dramatically, trying to wriggle out of Ram’s hold.  _ He’s an idiot _ , Ram thought. He firmly held King in his arms, frowning at him when King glanced at him. Finally, the pouting man gave up, letting Ram pull him towards his cot.

Ram slowly sat King down on a pile of leaves where he slept, making sure he didn’t aggravate the wounded leg further. King looked more confused as he stared at the leaves. He looked back up at Ram and all-around Ram’s campsite. “Do you live here? Is this where you sleep? Why is this surprisingly comfortable? What-”

“He’s just as talkative as  _ he _ was…” Ram said out loud, forgetting that the injured man could hear him. He could hear the trees and critters laugh and giggle at him, and all he could do was sigh.

“I’m like who? Your dad? Your brother? Your son? Your boyfriend?” The array of the stupidest questions Ram has heard came tumbling out of King’s lips. Ram just shook his head and went to prepare some mushroom soup for them to eat. He said a little prayer under his breath, thanking the goddess of harvest for the food they’re about to partake. “Come on, tell me! It’s your boyfriend right? Who-”

King’s rambles were cut off by his loud screams, which made Ram turn around in alarm. He saw King try and curl up into a ball as Phu and Tang walked closer to them. He walked in front of King, crouching down to be at height with the two wolves. He felt the man behind him clutch at his waist, feeling him tremble in fear. “Phu, Tang, walk away. I’ll give you your food in a while.”

“YOU FEED THEM?!” King shouted in Ram’s ear, “They’ll come back for more, and soon they’ll eat you!” Ram was tugged backward, making him fall down on his butt. He glanced back to glare at King, warning him wordlessly to stop talking. The injured man shut his mouth, too scared to disobey. 

Ram looked back at the two wolves who had their ears turned down and pawing at the ground. He sighed, “Stop acting like that, I know he looks like him, but you have to control yourselves.” Phu exhaled loudly, turning around and nudging Tang to follow him. They rested a few metres away, laying down on the cool ground and waiting for Ram to bring them food.  _ At this point, they’re like dogs who don’t know how to take care of themselves _ , he thought to himself.

Ram moved his body, facing a scared King still holding onto him for dear life.  _ He _ wouldn’t do this. After he checked King’s wound if it opened, he sighed and stared into King’s eyes. The man was pathetically trembling, and he didn’t know why, but it pulled on his heartstrings.  _ He reached out instinctively, placing his hand on top of his head and patting it. “Are you okay?” _

_ “Mhm! Thanks for helping me Ram,”  _ **_He_ ** _ said, holding Ram’s hand is  _ **_his_ ** _ and used it to pull him down. A loud laugh echoed through the forest, making the trees and flowers grow and bloom with vibrant colours. Ram laughed along, shaking his head and pushing himself off of his position on top of  _ **_him_ ** _. “You totally fell for that. Get it? You fell.” _

_ “Haha, you’re so funny, Pan.” Ram smiled. _

“Why’re you stopping? That felt pretty good,” King said loudly, breaking Ram out of his thoughts. Ram looked at the soft expression on King’s face, devoid of any fear from earlier. He cleared his throat and stood up quickly, walking back to the little fire and pot to tend to their food. “Aww, are you shy? Did you think I was your boyfriend?” The teasing voice shook his core; Ram closed his eyes and breathed deeply,  _ he is not  _ **_him_ ** .

When the mushroom soup was finished, he poured it out in separate wood bowls and carried it towards King. He gave one to the injured man and placed his bowl on the ground. He looked through his wooden chest for the fresh-kill he hunted earlier that morning. He threw it towards Phu and Tang, watching them rush towards it and gnaw on the meat. He went back to King and sat down next to him, drinking the soup out of his bowl.

It was quiet for a while, which kind of threw Ram off. So he looked up and watched King. The man in question was sipping from the bowl, looking at the wolves with unease. Ram shook his head once more, wiping his mouth and putting down his half-empty bowl back on the ground. “They won’t hurt you, you know?”

King snapped his head towards Ram, so quickly Ram thought he cracked his neck. He watched King swallow his soup nervously before putting his bowl down as well. “I don’t know that for sure, but I think I’ll be safe with you around,” King said with a small smile. Ram felt his cheeks burn.  _ He is  _ **_not_ ** _ him _ .

“I’m scared of wolves.. Even dogs!” King suddenly said, catching Ram off guard. Ram realized that that happened a lot whenever he was with the annoying man. “There was this really big wolf that chased me when I was twelve. It surprised me because I was just walking back home after school, plus it was like.. A really dark wolf- almost like a shadow!- with glowing red eyes.” King widened his eyes with his fingers dramatically and waved his hands to show how big the predator was. “It was even releasing smoke throughout its body, who knows how! Nobody believed me when I told them about it.”

_ A giant, dark wolf with red eyes that had smoke coming out its body… _ Ram wondered why it sounded so familiar. Until it hit him. A Hellhound. He widened his eyes at the revelation, staring at the expressive King, still telling him his story. The forest bristled, and Phu and Tang, who were done eating, growled lowly. It seemed that nature realized as well. 

It  _ couldn’t _ be. He was gone for so long; 5 millennia ago. It  _ wasn’t _ possible. But maybe… No.  **_He is not him_ ** , Ram repeated over and over again in his head.

_ “Ram! I had the craziest experience ever! I was roaming the forest, right? And suddenly, woosh! Artemis just passed by me with her hunters!”  _ **_He_ ** _ said whilst rushing up to the dryad.  _ **_His_ ** _ hands were flying around  _ **_him_ ** _ , expressing  _ **_his_ ** _ excitement. “It was so cool! I don’t know why they were here, but I think it’s something important. Do you think I should go and ask?” _

_ “Why not? It is your personal forest they’re parading about,” Ram replied, chuckling and shaking his head at the energetic god. He smiled fondly as  _ **_he_ ** _ rambled on and on about the pros and cons of interrupting Artemis’ hunt. Reaching out, he patted  _ **_his_ ** _ head, making a low sound in his throat. “Well, you decide for yourself, Pan. I’m not the boss of you.” _

_ “You’re not helpful at all! I should go to the other dryads, see if they’re more helpful,”  _ **_He_ ** _ said, sticking  _ **_his_ ** _ tongue out to him before stomping off into the trees. Ram just shook his head and went on about his job. _

Ram looked at Pan- no,  _ King- _ and frowned.  _ What did this mean? _

**Author's Note:**

> things are getting interesting! i hope you'll stick around for the next part!!
> 
> please scream at me on tumblr @sweet-potatoq or here in the comments if you like!!


End file.
